1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curvable display arrangement for use in the presentation of graphical or pictorial information.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Display arrangements for use in the presentation of information conventionally comprise large banners of paper or plastics material that are printed with images or graphics for use in advertising and decorative purposes in retail outlets, exhibitions and other similar contexts. Such arrangements may be hung from walls and ceilings or be mounted on a stand. However, in many situations it would be advantageous for the banner to curve around the corners of a display area or for the end of a banner to be recurved to provide an attractive and finished appearance when viewed from the side. However, such banners are usually made from materials such as plastics sheeting or paper that is not capable of self-supporting such curves.
An object of the present invention is to provide a curvable display arrangement that fulfils this requirement. A further object is to provide a portable display arrangement that incorporates a curvable banner.